


Melted Chocolate

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Holiday Special, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Kevin have a romantic evening on Valentine’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic 
> 
> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ben was naked on his bed waiting for Kevin to finish in the bathroom. The two had prepared a special evening for Valentine’s Day. They couldn’t take a chance for a long date and have it interrupted. So Kevin came over to Ben’s house, and both had stripped down.

Kevin was currently in the bathroom taking care of Ben’s request. When he was finished he came out in nothing but a towel. “Miss me?” Kevin asked in a smirk staring at Ben’s 10 inch arousal. “Dunno drop the towel and you’ll find out.” Ben replied.

The towel fell to reveal Kevin’s clean shaven crotch, and his incredibly thick 7 inch cock. Ben grabbed Kevin and pushed him onto the bed which was covered by a thick white blanket. Ben pulled out a bowl full of melted chocolate. Kevin groaned as he imagined what Ben had planned.

The green eyed teen stirred the chocolate a bit getting it nice and smooth. He then picked up the bowl and poured the contents all over Kevin’s crotch. Kevin hissed as the cooled chocolate ran over his now sensitive crotch. Ben dropped the bowl and grabbed Ben’s chocolate covered dick and began to stroke it and rub the treat all over coating Kevin’s cock balls and hairless crotch. Some chocolate spilled on the bed but that was what the blanket was for.

Kevin groaned and when Ben pulled back he licked his chocolate covered hand staring right at Kevin’s face with lustful eyes. ‘Oh fuck the hell yes…’

Ben attacked his crotch running his tongue along the chocolate covered flesh. His tongue lacked up the chocolate and sent pleasure racing through Kevin’s body. His ball’s Ben took great joy in cleaning even taking each ball into his mouth and sucking on them. Kevin fisted the sheets as Ben hungrily sucked and licked at his crotch.

Now the main course was Kevin’s dick. All of Ben’s actions had him dripping pre-cum which mixed with the chocolate. Ben licked his lips and gripped the base and started licking Kevin’s dick like a popsicle. “Fuck Ben, stop teasing and suck me!!” Kevin moaned.

Ben obeyed and wrapped his lips around the head of Kevin’s dick. Ben sucked his way down to the root, moaning around the thick tool as he tasted the mix of chocolate and pre-cum. The moans sent pleasing vibration’s through Kevin’s rod making him buck his hips.

He laced his finger’s in Ben’s hair and tried to get him to move. Ben followed his lead and began bobbing his head licking and sucking Kevin’s dick like it was the greatest treat in the universe, and to Ben it was.

Kevin didn’t give Ben a sign he was close. He came the first shot shooting down Ben’s throat. Ben quickly pulled back giving one last final suck collecting the last bit of chocolate from his flesh. Kevin’s cum flooded into his mouth. The mix of chocolate and Kevin’s seed was amazing, he held it in his mouth to savor the taste before swallowing the mix.

Ben pulled off Kevin’s dick with a moan. He licked his lips and shivered as the taste remained lightly on his lips. ‘Damn he’s so fucking sexy…’ Kevin thought eyeing his lover. Ben was blushing, his nipples hard, and his cock was twitching like mad.

Kevin grabbed his legs and pulled them up to his chest exposing his prepped hole to Ben. Ben snapped out of his daze and stared at Kevin’s lubed hole. “You prepped yourself no fair I wanted to play with you a bit more.” Ben said and pushed a finger inside Kevin.

“No more fucking teasing Tennyson I mean lube your dick and fuck me or it’s your ass…” Kevin and Ben were a perfect match, since they were both switchers. Ben happened to like huge dicks fucking him raw and forcing his hole open, and Kevin enjoyed getting fucked deep, but hated to be teased he liked it fast and hard.

Ben grabbed lube from his night stand, it was a special valentine’s day sale chocolate flavored. Ben lubed his cock and with one thrust buried his cock deep in Kevin’s ass. Both males moaning in pleasure. Kevin’s new arousal was dripping between them. “Your still so fucking tight Kevin, we need to fuck more often…” Ben kissed Kevin and started moving.

Kevin broke the kiss with a moan. “If you didn’t have to go hero all the time we would fuck 6 ways every single day…” Ben kissed him again. His thrusts made his cock brush the half alien teen’s sweet spot. Kevin moaned into Ben’s mouth and he wrapped his legs around Ben’s back pulling him even closer.

Ben reached between them and pumped Kevin’s arousal. Kevin broke the Kiss to moan Ben’s name, as he came, his seed spilled between their chests. Kevin’s inner muscles squeezed Ben’s dick in his release. Ben buried his cock as deep as he could and came, his pent up seed flooding Kevin’s body. His stomach swelled at the amount of seed pumping into him and with Ben’s dick plugging him up.

Kevin shivered and hugged Ben close. “Happy Valentine’s Day Kevin…” Ben said and kissed his cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day Ben…” Kevin said and turned the innocent kiss into a passionate one.

After kissing each other breathless Ben pulled out of Kevin allowing the tight hole to close up and his cum to spill out of him. The two parted and Kevin stood up blushing as a massive amount of seed spilled down his legs.

“Damn it Ben I’d say use a condom but you’ve broken everyone we ever used…” Kevin growled. “Better be nice Kevin or I won’t clean you…” Ben said and walked by Kevin. He gave the older teen’s ass a slap. Kevin grinned and ran after Ben to continue their Valentine’s Day together.

End


End file.
